


The Wedding Night

by Staidforsooth



Category: SubZero (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent is important ladies and gentlemen!, F/M, Fluff and Mush, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staidforsooth/pseuds/Staidforsooth
Summary: It's the night of their wedding. Nervousness ensues.
Relationships: Kyro/Clove (Subzero)
Kudos: 101





	The Wedding Night

To put it lightly, the whole wedding was a blur to Clove. She remembered the tearful (yet proud) face of her uncle as he walked her down to Kyro, who had a rare yet genuine smile on his face as he watched her approach him. She remembered Aaron giving her a thumbs up and a grin while Nouren elbowed him to remind him to keep his composure. She remembered the vows she and Kyro both gave to one another, and the kiss that sealed their marriage and the alliance between the dragon clans. 

However, everything else was fuzzy. 

Clove sat on the bed, looking out the window. The moonlight casted a soft glow onto the palace grounds. _It is beautiful_ , she thought.

The door to the bedroom creaked open.

As Clove made eye contact with the man who was now her husband, she was reminded of the fact that this is their wedding night, which meant consummation. With Kyro. She shivered in fear, not because she didn't trust him (she did), but she knew she wasn't ready to have sex. 

As Kyro approached the bed, an unreadable look in his eyes, Clove blurted out "WAIT!"

Kyro stopped in confusion.

Clove looked away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off, trying to find the words to explain herself.

Kyro started moving towards her again, sitting down next to her. He was so close she can smell him. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I don't want to have… _you know_ , tonight." She stammered, blushing even more.

Kyro put a reassuring hand on her back. "Why not?"

"I mean, I know we've known each other for about a month now, but I just don't feel comfortable enough to do it tonight. It's nothing against you, I promise!" She quickly stated when Kyro raised an eyebrow, "It's just, I want to learn more about you and get used to my role as your wife and the future Queen. If you understand what I mean."

Kyro continued to stare at her, and before Clove could get really uncomfortable, he sighed and chuckled in relief. Confused, Clove questioned Kyro.

"Well, I came to talk to you about postponing our consummation until we were more comfortable with each other, but it looks like you beat me right to it. Additionally, we are still healing from those traitors, so it would be quite painful to do so anyways."

Clove relaxed, giggling a little bit. "Yeah, it would be. But I do want to do something with you."

"And what is that?"

"Get to know you a little more. It's the first time we are able to talk about ourselves without anyone interrupting us. Also, I think it would be in my best nature to learn more about the man I married, wouldn't you think so?"

Kyro chuckled again, "I agree."

The couple talked until the wee hours of the morning, and when Kyro gave Clove a gentle kiss on the forehead as she laid her head on his chest, she knew that the day they will be truly ready will come soon enough.


End file.
